He's Such a Playboy
by Riku Harada
Summary: Dark is known as a playboy in Azumono Middle School. And, as Riku fears, he's gone for her sister, not to mention going out with her sister... and hitting on Riku at the same time! Final will be edited
1. He's Such a Playboy!

**_He's Such a Playboy!_**  
Chapter 1

Humor/Romance

**_What would you do if your sister fell for a playboy? Of course, that Riku Harada's dilemma… and things start to get worse when Dark starts hitting on Riku when he's going out with Risa! And what would happen if poor Risa were to find out?_**

****

**Warnings:**

_m/f__ paring (sorry to yaio fans!)_

_May have some short chapters._

_Spelling mistakes may occur a lot._

_Alternative Universe (au)_

_Lemon?_

"No way!"

"What did you say?!" all the girls around the table said, in complete awe.

Riku sighed, looking at her sister clapping her hands together, nodding. Of course, Riku was prepared for this. Her sister, Risa had been telling her this for a while, and Riku had prepared herself from the shock from all the other girls who were friends with Risa. The other sister flipped her long brown her over her shoulder, smiling eagerly. Riku then knew, at that moment – she was going to say it. _Gawd.. please oh please don't say it Risa…_

"Yep! I like him! Dark Mousy!" she said, repeating it like she was proud of it.

_Aw, god **dammit** she said it!!!_ Riku thought, wanting to bang her head on her desk.

He had just joined Azumono Middle School 2 months ago, yet rumors were flying that he had already gone out with 4 girls – and broken all of their hearts by dumping them. Sure, all the girls liked him… he had earned the title as the cutest boy in school… but they couldn't at least think that Dark Mousy would break up with them soon. After all… he was a playboy, and had earned the title.

He was in Riku and Risa's homeroom, and Riku would always catch her sister giving Dark a long, adoring look… which made Riku sick to her stomach… and want to get away from Risa as fast as she could.

All Riku wanted to do was protect her younger sister from anyone dangerous... or better yet from some pervert, (a.k.a Dark Mousy) she **WAS** the oldest, so what else should she do?

Daisuke Niwa, Risa's childhood friend, looked at Risa and her friends chattering away, talking about how "cute" and "charming" Dark was. Secretly, he had always adored Risa, but ever since Dark came those two months ago, Risa's attention seemed to be all to Dark.

Daisuke then turned to look at the eldest Harada, Riku, who looked sad and deep in thought. _I wonder what's wrong with her?_ he thought.

"Miss Harada?" he said, approaching the eldest Harada. "Are you OK?"

"Huh… I'm… just fine!!!" Riku said, snapping out of her deep thoughts. "If you don't mind, I'd LIKE to be alone!" she said, looking backwards, her eyes seeming to be filled with anger.

"OK, OK!" Daisuke said, holding his hands out to show he wasn't going to bother her. As he turned around, he bumped into someone who just entered the room.

Daisuke looked up to see Dark Mousy himself, his arms crossed across his chest. Every girl squealed, whispering to Risa, who was as red as a cherry. Risa quickly looked at the floor, and clutched a letter in her hand. Daisuke blinked as he noticed the letter in Risa's hand.

"Watch it, red-head." He said, walking to his desk, near where all the girls were crowded around Risa.

Risa pumped her fists into the air, preparing herself. "Alright… ready!" she said, getting up suddenly. All the girls blinked, wondering what she was going to do.

Daisuke then knew what was coming next.

Risa tumbled down, her face almost hitting the floor because of her sudden standing up, (That did not make sense.) Dark quickly caught Risa (somehow… --) as Risa's face turned redder that a cherry… if that was possible.

Daisuke looked at the scene, turning red from anger.

"Mr… Dark! Thanks so much… um… this is for you!" she said, giving Dark a pink letter, all while looking at the floor. She held out the letter, as Dark took it, pretending he didn't know what it was. "Please… read it later!" she said, jumping to her feet, rushing to the bathroom. Riku got up, following her.

"RISA!!! Wait up!" she said, finally catching up to her sister.

"Riku… I did it! Though it was embarrassing, I finally did it!" Risa squealed, hugging her sister.

Riku hugged her sister back, though not very happy. "Yeah, I guess," she said, not trying to express her true feelings about her sister's decisions.

Back in the classroom, the girls had calmed down, and Dark had his feet crossed across his desk, looking at the letter that Risa had given him with his left hand. "Looks like the younger one has a thing for me."

Dark glanced at Daisuke, who was staring at his desk, deep in thought. "Looks like his crush is falling into my loving embrace," Dark said, smirking.

Daisuke sighed as he walked into the doorway of his house.

"Daisuke, honey!!! How was school?" Emiko called after him.

"It was OK…" Daisuke said, lying through his teeth and climbing up the stairs to his room.

He just wanted to climb into the bed, pull the covers over him, and never see the sunrise again. Dark was gonna take his crush, and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't a playboy for nothing.

He looked at the picture of Risa he had drawn… (or did he? XD) on their class field trip to the Tokyo Museum of Arts. (Remember, he isn't Dark anymore! ) Then he looked at the picture he had drawn of Riku, for Akito, a boy in their class that liked Riku… (who, not to mention, hated Ukawa.) He was working up the nerve to ask Riku out, but always ended up with a nosebleed. (Kodacha!) For some **known** reason, he asked for a picture of her in a wedding dress.

_But still… _he wondered, going back to his catch-22, how was he going to get Risa away from that playboy? _Soon, Miss Harada will have her heart broken by Dark… I have to stop him somehow. _

Daisuke couldn't think of anything though, so he sighed and went off to dinner.

Riku watched her sister squeal manifold times, running around the house, hyped up. Of course, who wouldn't be hype when the cutest boy in school was going to call her, though the answer might be negative. In Risa's letter, she had written how she liked Dark Mousy straight up.. even though he was a playboy. In Risa's fantasy's. Dark was going to stay with her forever, and wouldn't be a playboy anymore. And.. stuff like that. But of course… that was just a fantasy… it wasn't going to come true or anything… But of course, that's what Risa thought. Riku stood up, with a 'I wonder how long this is going to keep up' kind of face. Risa stopped, looking at her straight-faced sister.

"Will you _stop talking _about that playboy?! He's not gonna hook up with you at least more than 5 days! He's a playboy! He's probably gonna go for one of your friends when he gets tired of you!" Riku said, obviously knowing a lot more than Dark then her dense sister did.

"You're just **jealous **– jealous that the cutest boy in the school wants to call ME. Don't worry, I'll be sure that he gets to talk to you! Not that he'll cheat on me though!" Risa said, smiling and confident.

Riku sighed. "I can't be in the same room with you when you're talking about that… that playboy! You'll see… and you'll regret it!" Riku said, leaving the living room.

Risa crossed her arms. _She is so envious_, she thought, smiling.

Riku frowned as she sat down on her bed, hoping that Dark wouldn't call. _She doesn't understand! A playboy will just dump her flat out after 5 days, or a week at least! _

The phone rang at that instant, and Riku picked it up.

"Hello???" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey… is Risa there?" Dark's voice answered back.

Riku growled under her breath, wanting to say "NO." But just hen, the other line picked up from the living room. "Dark?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Riku didn't hang the phone up, listening to the conversation, though she knew she was eavesdropping.

"So… want to go out?" Dark said, obviously smiling.

"YES! Of course!" Risa said, squealing like a rabid fangirl.

"See ya tomorrow then, honey."

Riku slammed the phone down after she knew they had both hanged up. _HONEY?__ Of all the corniest… ugh! I can't even think about him without getting angry! Why can't Risa have a crush on a _**_NORMAL_******_guy! _Risa thought, going under the covers of her bed.

**Cuties! Special!**

In Volume 3, they finally announced the contest winners! ::throws confetti:: I still think Dark shoulda won! Dark is soooo cute… so is Keiji Saga! T.T Cuties…

The cutest guys in D●N● Angel

Dark Mousy ♥♥♥

Keiji Saga ♥♥

Satoshi Hiwatari ♥

You girls can tell me your list too… I'd like to know… and if you L-O-V-E Dark Mousy, you must AIM me… (rikuharada97)

_Ok, next chapter – Risa gets silent treatment. _

n _All comments rewarded in next chapter!_

** Riku Harada **


	2. I Was Just Messin With Ya!

**He's Such a Playboy**!  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

_What would you do if your sister fell for a playboy? Of course, that's Riku Harada's dilemma… and things start to get worse when Dark tries to cheat on Risa for Riku… and what of poor Risa were to find out?_

* * *

Warnings

m/f pairing

May have some short chapters..

Spelling Mistakes?

Chapter may be rushed

Alternative Universe

* * *

_Chapter 2 – I Was Just Messing With Ya!__

* * *

_

**Note: I thought of having Dark's brother being Daisuke… but that sounded a bit too weird… or Krad being like Dark.. but I kinda changed my mind, it kinda drew off the whole plot and changed it to a different story… I'll make a different story based on that… Krad's role is probably only going to be in one chapter, sorry, Krad fans!**

* * *

Dark hanged up the phone, stretching his arms out, smiling. "Please don't tell me you're going out with another one… you're gonna get tired of her soon enough…" somebody under the covers said, rolling his golden eyes.

"Shut up… Krad… Besides, all those other girls were like… boring! They were no fun to mess around with!" Dark said, joking around.

"You.. sicko…"

Dark laughed. "I'm just having a little fn… get over it!"

"Just go to bed," Krad said, yawning.

* * *

"I got it!!!" Riku exclaimed, running after the kickball.

Just like some kind of bad luck, Dark came into the courtyard, yawning. _I got no sleep last night! That dummy Krad kept on snoring! _The girls blinked in surprise. "Dark! Look out!" Riku rolled her hazel (?) eyes. Dark snapped out of his thoughts and caught the ball.

"Um…" Riku mumbled, holding out her hands for the ball.

Dark smirked, holding the ball still. Oh _come on now… no favors… please no favors!!_ Riku screamed in her mind. It may have occurred to her that he was physic… because he seemed to read her mind.

"For a favor."

"What, god dammit?!"

"Wow, you sure play hard-to-get…" Dark said, leaning over closer to her face, "a kiss, then your ball."

"Riku!!!" one girl called out, "hurry up! Morning practice is almost over!"

Riku frowned. "No way!" she exclaimed, 'I don't want to kiss a lowlife like you!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon… no one can see us…" he said, holding her chin and gently pushing her face up.

"UGH.. no, get off, you pervert!" Riku said, pushing Dark away. Obviously, she was pissed off. "You go out with my sister, remember! Not me! And don't pull any crap saying you thought I was her!" she said, as Dark rolled his eyes.

Dark smirked. "Why would I?" he said, throwing the ball to her. She caught it in surprise watching his walk away, whistling.

"Why… you…** PLAYBOY**!!!" she screamed, throwing the ball so hard backwards she hit the girl who called out to her before. (She never noticed because she was so angry.)

* * *

Obviously, the news was like a headline put in your face – Dark was going out with the oh-so-popular Risa. (Wow… she sounds like a snob.) …And it wasn't the 'we're do happy for her…' kind of news… it was… 'I hate that slut!' kind of news…

As soon as Risa walked in the room, all was silent.

Risa felt the stiff air all around her. Her eyes widened as the girls stared at her. She walked like a robot to her seat, not used to it. As soon as she was about to sit down, a girl moved her seat away.

"You can't sit here," she said, repeating it slowly, making Risa feel like she was dumb. She almost fell, but regained her balance. She shrugged and walked to a seat near Riku. As she was walking off, Dark smiled in his slumped position.

"I love you."

Risa stopped where she was, turned red and giggled like a fangirl.

All the girls narrowed their eyes, wondering what Dark said to her. Which gave them more envy! When Risa sat down next to Riku, Riku wondered, _should I tell her what Dark tried to do this morning… that he's already tired of her? _

She decided not to say anything. It would make matters worse. _Besides, what if Risa thinks I'm trying to get to Dark? She doesn't even believe me? I'll look like such a slut…_

"Gawd…" Risa spoke up… "I never knew they would hate me so much for going out with Dark… I mean, they were cheering me on yesterday,,,"

"C'mon, now! You never even mentioned the love letter. All of them like him, so it's obvious they'd be a little harsh."

"Gee, thanks for helping me feel better."

The teacher walked in the room and started class.

(Info – Takashi and Daisuke sit in the second row, Riku and Risa the fourth, Dark in the fifth, and the girls in the back. Just some inside information…)

Behind Riku, Dark got out of his slumped position, smirking. _This is going to be fun_... he thought. Dark starting making kissy sounds. Risa thought they were directed to her, as in 'let's kiss after class'. But Riku knew they were directed to her, because of what happened in the courtyard. Riku rolled her eyes when she heard Risa giggle and watch her bury her face into her hands, red from blushing.

_Who does he think he is?_ Riku thought.

Dark started making the sounds a lot passionate, and way too much to be in a PG-13 fanfiction. (I bet even **YOU** aren't 13!) Frankly, the teacher couldn't hear them, obviously, because she went on with her usual chattering. Dark made it in a way that Risa and Riku could hear it. Risa giggled some more, making the teacher turn around. Risa stopped giggling, and Dark made a straight face, until she turned back around, going back to the lesson.

Dark started to make the sounds again, a little louder. Obviously, h wasn't aiming this at all to Risa… but to Risa, directly. Riku jumped when he mumbled her name, which obviously sounded to Risa like her name, but Riku knew a lot better than that.

The teacher turned around. "Dark, is that you? Are you sick?" the teacher asked him, giving him a worried look.

"Who… me..?" Dark asked flashing his sexiest smile. "No way!"

The teacher shrugged, and Riku looked up at the ceiling, trying not to focus on Dark. Finally, she couldn't take a more of it.

"DARK! Will you stop?! I can't stand you making those sex sounds at me!!!" she screamed, flaring her arms around. All of the girls jerked their heads toward Riku.

"Riku… obviously, you must be sick. Go to the clinic."

_Whatever. I'd rather be there than with Dark._

* * *

She knew the nurse wasn't going to be there, the nurse was never there. As she opened the door, she faked the sick act just in case, but opened the door to see no one was there.

She crawled into the bed and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

"Aw, you're so cute when you sleep."

Riku sprang up in the bed. "DARK?!"

"The one and only."

Riku immediately wrapped the green blanket around her body. "Get away, you… you.. pervert!" (Ah… her favorite word and quote…) She tried to throw a pillow at him, but missed as he dodged it.

"Chill. I just wanted to have a kiss."

"NONONO!" Riku said, hiding under the blanket.

Dark pulled the blanket away from her face, smiling.

"Get away! You go out with Risa! Don't even pull this stunt!"

"Riku, Riku, Riku… I know you like me…"

Riku shut her eye's as something warm touched her lips. She opened her eyes to see Dark's finger there, instead of his lips. "WHAT THE HECK?" she said, pushing him away from on top of her.

"I wasn't gonna kiss ya! I was just messin!" he said, sticking his tongue out at her and leaving.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

"So, what did Dark talk to you about?" Risa asked, holding her pink towel.

"You sent him there?" Riku asked, pointing at her younger sister.

"I told you I'd et him talk to you!" Did he cheat on me? NOPE!"

"Whatever, it's not my problem!" she said, sitting on the couch.

"Well, I gotta go freshen up for our date! Make sure to make him comfortable when he comes!"

The doorbell rang, and Riku reluctantly opened it, to see Dark Mousy himself, holding roses.

"Hello, dear Riku. You are looking beautiful tonight."

"I don't like you! Get it!" she said, holding out her finger to show she was serious.

Dark grabbed her left hand. "The pleasure is mine… and what good pleasure it is." He said, backing her up against the wall.

"EW, get away, sicko!" she said, trying to get free of his grasp.

_God, he's strong!_

"Riku…" he said looking serious.

"WHAT?"

"You're a virgin."

"WHAT?"

"You're a virgin."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not repeating it… you see… one who is about to receive a kiss from the Great Dark Mousy will spread her legs open, wanting more of my embrace…"

"NO! N-O!"

The bathroom door opened, and Dark and Riku quickly separated. "Ready to go, honey?"

_AGH! There he goes again! Honey this, honey that!_

Riku watched the two walk off in disgust.

* * *

Special: Riku vs Risa

Riku: You're so stuck up in this fanfiction.

Risa: No I'm not! I always act like this!

Riku: Right…

Risa: You just can't admit the fans like me more!

Riku: ::in shock:: WHAT?

Risa: You know the author won't hook you up with anyone! You want to take my spot on the stage!

Riku: EXCUSE ME? I AM SO BETTER THAN YOU! I'm the star!

Daisuke: It's OK, ladies… calm down…

Both: NO!

* * *

-And so ends the chapter…-

* * *

**Review Thanks**

**Wings of Heaven**- Don't we all! He's soooo hot…

**Naosuke** - ; OK.. thanks 4 the review.

**Kimokimo**- Thanks a lot. And yeah, he is!

**Shinobi Ninja Ayane** – Thanks a lot, and for your opinion! Risa kinda gets on my nerves too…

**TM fanz** – Thanks

**Angel Dream Aino** – Ooo, congrats! You win first review award! XD! Um… I shall give you…a hug! XD ::hugs::


	3. No No LoveMaybe

**He's Such a Playboy**!  
_Chapter 3_

* * *

_What would you do if your sister fell for a playboy? Of course, that's Riku Harada's dilemma… and things start to get worse when Dark tries to cheat on Risa for Riku… and what of poor Risa were to find out?_

* * *

Warnings

m/f pairing

May have some short chapters..

Spelling Mistakes?

Alternative Universe

Ch. 3 may be rushed.

* * *

Note: I will need some ideas for the fanfiction, so please leave some in your reviews if you can think of some… I'm trying to change the whole story… (I wrote it before) and revise it. And writers block is really starting to get to me since I can't find my original draft!

Review Thanks:

Krystaltears: Thanks for the review!

Peach-feet: Thanks! I loved your story "**Adventures of Daisuke with a Straw**" It was so funny!

Kairi: Thanks a lot!

Kisa-Chan: Glad you think so!

Lil-saturn-goddess: Thanks! On your profile, I noticed that you like Spiral. I was thinking of getting it, but DVDs cost so much these days… and I wanted to know if it's a pretty good anime?

Optionated1: Um, kinda. I'm still revising, so I'm not exactly sure if he's still have the part he had last time.

Wings of Heaven: XD Dark's so funny this way, isn't he! I can't help it, it just comes out like that!

Kimokimo: XD! I know some people like that… and yeah, he is…

Angel Dream Aino: You're welcome! Thanks a lot for the review!

* * *

Chapter 3 – And it Went On

* * *

"See ya Riku! I'll be back soon" Risa said, waving to her sister who was looking out the window.

"Take your time…" the sister said, lying through her teeth. She pouted, watching her sister get into the car with Dark.

_I can't believe him! He better not hurt my sister or else…!_

Riku thought for a moment. _Where are they going anyway!_ She thought.

* * *

_Why am I so desperate to help me sister out, anyway! She's the one who decided to go out with that playboy!_ Riku thought, looking at Dark's mansion. It was a lot bigger than her parent's mansion, she acknowledged, knocking on the door.

Riku's eyes widened when a (SEXY!) blonde opened the door, who's resemblance to Dark shocked Riku. _Please don't tell me he's a playboy too…_ she said, blinking rapidly.

"Who are you" he asked, then said"Lemme guess. You're here for Dark"

"No, I.. um.. I was wondering where Dark went…" she said, stammering. _He's actually a lot cuter than Dark!_

"He went to a night club…" Krad said, staring right into Riku's eyes.

"Um, thank you" she said, recovering from his golden eyes, and was about to walk off when he grabbed her hand.

"I can help you find him."

* * *

"Wow, Dark! It's so big" Risa said, clapping her hands together.

Risa's eyes widened at the size of the night club. "Oooh, thanks for taking me here" she said, hugging the playboy.

"Anything for a girl as pretty as you" Dark said, giving her a sexy smile.

Risa blushed and giggled. Dark smirked, lifting her head. "Close your eyes" he whispered, and she did as he ordered. Their lips got closer.

"STOP"

Dark and Risa stopped to see Krad and Riku running toward them.

"Riku? What are you doing here" Risa asked her sister, a little disappointed.

"Uhm…" Riku thought, trying to think of a good excuse. Risa's eyebrow raised. "Uh… we're on a date" Riku lied, immediately latching onto Krad's shoulder. Krad flinched a little from surprise.

"_Just play along_" Riku whispered to him.

"Yeah, whatever…" Krad said, not sounding like he was telling the truth at all.

"Aww, Riku… that's so cute" Risa said, elbowing her sister.

Yeah, right, Riku thought, rolling her eyes. She noticed Dark smirk at her.

"Well then… shall we go in"

* * *

"Aren't you guys going to dance" Risa asked her older sister.

"Huh" Riku asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "What did you say"

"I said…" Risa said, repeating it slowly"Aren't you and Krad going to dance"

Riku glanced at Krad, who girls were flirting with shamelessly. _I really dragged him into this, didn't I? I don't even know him!_

"Don't be shy, Riku! Dance your hearts away" she said, grabbing Krad and Riku, and pushing them out on the dance floor.

"Uh… would you like to dance"

"Sure…"

Riku immediately tripped over Krad's feet, falling down. _AUGH! This is so fuckin prissy! Risa does the dancing stuff, not me!_

"Are you OK" Krad asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Uh… I'm fine" she said, getting up by herself. She's the type who never wants to be helped by the opposite sex, for a weird reason…

Riku gradually got the hang of it, and shot a glance at Dark, who was fiddling with his hair, watching them. She stuck her tongue out at the playboy, and he rolled his eyes.

"Um.. thanks for helping me" Riku said to Krad.

"It's no problem."

She and Krad quickly separated, going opposite ways. Both bumped into a random pole. Then went the other way. (Sorry… I had to add that!)

Both of them were silent the rest of the car ride, glancing at each other.

_He really isn't anything like Dark…_

Risa and Dark got out of the car before them. Riku fiddled with her fingers, wanting to say something to show her thanks. She closed her eyes. _Augh, I am so not good at this..!_ She flinched when she felt his lips touch hers.

"See ya."

Riku quickly got out of the car, blushing like there was no tomorrow. "He... kissed me"

* * *

Riku watched her sister say bye to Dark for the 5th time. _So… he didn't try anything at all…._

* * *

"Well… that's that.." Dark said, getting ready to drive home, and turned around. He quickly flinched when he noticed someone behind him. "ZOMBIE" he cried, climbing up to a tree.

He looked down again to see Daisuke. "Oh… red-head…"

"Stop calling me that" Daisuke yelled.

"Reeeedddd hheeeaaddd…." He drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Listen, I came here to tell you something."

"What is it"

"How about a challenge….? And the winner had Miss Harada."

* * *

"Stupid kid…" Dark said, slamming the door"Never knows when to quit. This will be a nice bet, though…"

Krad looked at his purple-haired brother. "So, what's her name"

"Who"

"The girl's sister that you're going out with."

"Riku Harada.."

"I'd like to get to know her…"

"Hey, Riku's mine"

"You go out with Risa."

"So"

Krad smirked. "Whatever… unlike you, I'm not in it for the kicks…"

* * *

Authors Note: Ah, new love! And new challenges… just what the heck did Daisuke say to Dark? Will Krad win Dark? Or will Riku admit her feelings for Dark? …And Krad? And who will she just choose? And does Risa really do like Daisuke? Muwhahahaa!

Riku Harada: I will be making a one-shot! It's with Emiko-chan and Dark. Ah… sexy… hot… I'm drooling… DARK-SAMA! I AM YOUR NUMBER ONE LADY… WHO IS AN AUTHOR!

Dark: Ai ai ai…

Riku Harada: Well, stay tuned for Riku's story! Now, read the script, slave. :chains up Dark: My eternal man-whore, DARK!

Dark: Shoot…

* * *


	4. Misunderstanding

**He's Such a Playboy**!  
_Chapter 4_

_What would you do if your sister fell for a playboy? Of course, that's Riku Harada's dilemma… and things start to get worse when Dark tries to cheat on Risa for Riku… and what of poor Risa were to find out? __Ch.__ 4 up_

**Warnings**

m/f pairing

May have some short chapters..

Spelling Mistakes?

Chapter may have some sp mistakes

Alternative Universe

**Chapter plot belongs to kimokimo**

Authors Note: Had writers block a little… so the chapter may be a little rushed… and with spelling mistakes. That's OK, though… right?

* * *

Review Thanks

More thanks to my reviewers!

Lil-saturn-goddess: Thanx a lot for the info! Really appreciate the review, too!

Wings of Heaven: XD LOL!

Angel Dream Aino: Ooh, thanks! XD Ugly boot… lol..

Harada Risa: Thanks a lot for the review:hugs:

Kimokimo: Guess what! I'm gonna use your idea! Thanks a lot:hugs:

Dndark-weaver: Thanks for the review!

Serenity Komoshiro: Thanks for the review! She's my fav character too!

Shily: I'm not exactly sure about the pairings… I still gotta think about them!

Evans625: Thanks!

Destiny: XD It doesn't seem like it, does it? Thanks for the review!

* * *

The chapter plot belongs to Kimokimo, not me! More thanks to her! Or him.. Oo

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Class Trip

"Will you please drop the subject" Riku said, getting on her bike the next morning.

Risa sprung her hands out, happily. "But I had the best time yesterday! And Dark… he.."

Riku stared at her sister while she was bushing a giggling. (She seems to do a lot of this, neh?) Risa regained her posture. "It was soooo romantic" she said, bouncing up and down.

_Come to think of it… I never was watching them.. I was kinda looking at Krad… ugh! No, I don't like Krad! I just met him!_

"Want to double-date again" Risa asked.

"No, thanks" she said, pedaling her bike slowly, knowing Risa was still going to talk to her.

"So, did you have a good time" Risa asked, smiling.

Riku stopped her bike, frowning' "Risa… I thought you'd get it by now! I pretended to hook up with Krad so I could see if Dark was up to anything" she said, putting it rather bluntly.

Risa's face screwed up. "Excuse me Miss Overprotective… I can take care of myself, OK Riku? I'm not some little baby like you think I am" she said, going the opposite way.

Riku watched her sister walk off. _I am not overprotective…! Right..?_

* * *

"OK Class" Miss Hinako said"As you remember, we have a field trip to the Esviel Museum today! So you're going to have to partner up"

Immediately the kids started shouting who they were with. Miss Hinako stopped it abruptly. "I've already chosen partners" she said, making the class moan.

"Risa Harada… and Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke blushed, looking at the floor. _This gives me an advantage…_

"Riku Harada and Dark Mousy"

Riku immediately stood up. "Miss Hinako! Um… could I switch with Risa, please" she asked, hoping she would say yes. "No way! The partners are final" Miss Hinako replied. Riku sat back down, sighing.

She glanced to the side, seeing Dark smirk at her. She rolled her eyes, leaning on her desk. _I can't believe I'm stuck with Dark, of all people! _

Miss Hinako went on with the list of people, and all of the pairs had eventually gotten together. Riku scooted over to Dark slowly. Risa looked at Riku for a second, and turned to Daisuke, striking a conversation with him. Riku looked up at Dark, surprised he wasn't saying one of his usual perverted remarks. He seemed to be deep in thought, thinking about something.

_Flashback_

_"So… what you're saying is… a romantic proposal?_ _Dark asked, looking at the red headed boy in inquisitiveness._

_Daisuke nodded, clearly not going to back down. He gulped, ready to get the words out of his throat. "And the winner… get's Risa."_

_"Pfft… whatever.__ Seems like fun" he said. _

_"And you have to stop calling me a redhead! And you have to put a note on your back that says 'I'm a faker' and…" Daisuke said, clearly not stopping. (Go Daisuke, Go! You're on a roll!)_

_"Shut up already! I get it" Dark said, putting a stop to Daisuke talking._

_"So… is it a deal" Daisuke asked._

_"Sure."_

_End Flashback_

"Dark. Dark" Riku said, putting her hand in front of his face, trying to tell him that everyone was boarding the bus.

"Huh… Wha" Dark said, falling down from surprise. Riku fell down as well from surprise. Her lips came in contact with Dark's.

The door opened, and (Yay!) Krad came in. "I was looking for—" he trailed off, seeing Riku on top of Dark. And yes… it looked very wrong.

"So… having fun" he asked them, coolness in his voice. Obviously, he wasn't affected.

"Krad, uh.. it's not.."

"It's the same excuse, every time, right? 'It's not what you think?' It probably is."

Krad picked up some keys from the desk and left the room. "AGH! Why didn't out say anything" Dark asked, pushing her off him.

"Ouch! Watch it"

"Now Krad's gonna think I stole another girl from him" Dark said, standing up. "Now you see what you did" he said, yelling at her.

_Is he… yelling at me?_

"Hey! I didn't do anything! You can't put this on me! I don't even know what you're talking about" Riku yelled back at him, standing up.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT"

"You were the one who was hitting on me"

"Cuz somebody told me you were a slut"

Riku's face twisted. _Whoa! I know this can't be true… who would call me a slut!_

Dark walked to the bus casually, and Riku gradually followed, looking at the floor. _No way…_

* * *

"Alright, guys! We're here" Miss Hinako cried, energetic. The students groaned, preparing for a boring trip.

Riku scooted close to Riku. "Risa… you were right. I guess I am overprotective."

Risa glanced at her sister. "That's OK" she whispered back to her sister.

They both shut up, knowing the consequence if Miss Hinako caught them talking_. I'm definitely not in the mood to scrub the floors at school today!_

The class entered the aquarium, along with Mr. Misaki's class (Has Krad in the class, hint hint!) Krad eyed Riku (ew, wouldn't he be looking at her neck? XD He's a vampire! Rawr!)

"EEEKKKK" Risa cried as soon as they entered the blue light auditorium.

Everyone turned to look at Risa. She was jumping up and down like crazy. "That stuffed animal! I want it" she cried, grabbing Daisuke's hand. Daisuke blushed, not used to her hand touching his. "Daisuke, pleeeaasse get it for me"

Daisuke blushed like there was no tomorrow. "Um.. sure.." he said, fishing out his wallet. Risa jumped for joy.

"How much is that" Daisuke asked.

"One hundred."

Daisuke and the rest of the class fell anime-style.

"A CHEAP THING LIKE THAT? ONE HUNDRED" Riku said, screaming at the clerk.

"It's very rare though! It's made of—"

"TO HELL WHAT IT'S MADE OF"

The clerk held a clipboard in order to protect herself from Riku spitting in her face.

"OK, OK! It's actually 10 dollars…" she lied, trying to get away from the deranged Riku. Risa blushed as Daisuke handed her the (er…) stuffed animal thing… to her. _His hands… they're warm.. _she thought.

Krad watched the whole scene, somehow keeping a straight face, He blinked as Dark approached him. "Krad… it's not what you think.. we just fell…"

"Sure took you a while to get up."

"Krad! I wouldn't do this to you! All those other times… they… I was different, OK"

Krad ignored his younger (?) brother, walking off with his partner. Riku sighed. _Crap… it's my fault for scaring him like that… _she thought leaning on the wall.

"Hey."

Riku flinched when a hand slammed on the wall above her head. _Ahh! He's gonna kill me! _Dark had a serious look on his face, like he was inspecting her. Riku started shaking. _Goodbye Daisuke. Oh, and Riku. Let's not forget Krad, though he thinks I'm a total slut.. _

"Sorry" he said.

Riku blinked. "SORRY! That's all you had to say? You looked like you were going to kill me! And… who told you that story, anyway"

"I made it up.. to make you feel bad."

Riku looked back and forth, hoping Risa wasn't looking.

"I should tell you… what I did to Krad…"

Riku was all ears.

"I… took all his girlfriends."

Riku fell anime style. "What kind of brother are you"

"They were- drawn to me. And ya know, I'm a

I-M-P."

Riku rolled her eyes.

"But, that's not the problem… there's something I have to tell you" he said, leaning closer to her ear.

"I… love you"

* * *

Authors Note: Oooh! A little Risa and Daisuke goin on… and Krad? Don't worry, he'll find out the truth…

Next: Daisuke vs. Dark! (oooh, sexy!) Krad admits his feelings? Riku's confessions… (Of a teenage drama queen! XD)

;p Oh yeah, I'm starting an online family. Email me, link is at profile on "What's up" and tell me if you want to be part of it!

* * *

Plot info to kimokimo!


	5. Confessions

**He's Such a Playboy**!  
_Chapter 5_

_What would you do if your sister fell for a playboy? Of course, that's Riku Harada's dilemma… and things start to get worse when Dark tries to cheat on Risa for Riku… and what of poor Risa were to find out? __Ch.__ 5 up_

**Warnings**

m/f pairing

May have some short chapters..

Spelling Mistakes?

Chapter may have some sp mistakes

Alternative Universe

* * *

****

**_Note: The Daisuke and Dark thingy was cancelled.. Plot change thing…_**

Review Thanks

Kitedragon – (ch 3) I finally found out what "homicidal" means… TT Argh, my poor soul. Since I've already messed up, I can't really change it… but I still might.. maybe he should just be like that around Krad and Riku…

Sikuden: XD lol. Cliffhangers will kill us all.

Wings of Heaven: XD Thanks!

Lil-saturn-goddess: I wonder too… OO And I'm the author..

Pink-writer: Glad you think so. Many thanks for the review.

Shinobu Ninja Ayane: XD! Yes, Krad is H-O-T with a capital SEXY! XD

Destiny: XD Thanks for the review.

* * *

"I made it up.. to make you feel bad."

Riku looked back and forth, hoping Risa wasn't looking.

"I should tell you… what I did to Krad…"

Riku was all ears.

"I… took all his girlfriends."

Riku fell anime style. "What kind of brother are you"

"They were- drawn to me. And ya know, I'm a PI-M-P."

Riku rolled her eyes.

"But, that's not the problem… there's something I have to tell you" he said, leaning closer to her ear.

"I… love you"

Riku kicked Dark in his critical spot (XD!), knowing he was going to come in for a kiss. "That's not funny" she said, backing away from Dark.

"Ugghhh…! I'm serious" he said, holding his critical spot in pain.

"Yeah, right! You're a playboy, remember" she said, running from the purple haired boy.

"Hey, wait" he said, trying to get up.

_Okay, he wasn't serious. So why am I blushing?_ Riku thought not bothering to look where she was going. She bumped into someone, and they both fell down.

"Daisuke! I'm so sorry" she said, trying to show that she wasn't blushing.

"Riku..? What happened..? Did that jerk Dark do something to you" she asked, dead serious… and using a cheap line from Episode 2 of DN Angel.

"No, no…"

"Don't worry Riku! I'll do something about it" he said, running the opposite direction.

"Daisuke, wait…" she said, running after him. And she bumped into someone… again. She looked to see Krad. "Oh.. um… I was just… er…"

To her surprise, Krad didn't give her a look of hatred, but smiled at her. "Wanna go for a walk"

* * *

"Is it OK to separate from the class" she asked Krad, and he didn't respond.

"Krad.."

_He looks really serious right now… oh my god! Maybe he's gonna kill me, throw my body in a sack, and throw me in the river, where I'll rot and…_

She was interrupted by her death thoughts when he stopped by a bridge. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"W-what"

"Do you like Dark"

Riku immediately went into thought. _Maybe I should be honest.. but I have no idea._

"I… don't know."

Krad turned to her direction, and Riku did as well. "I… have always loved you" Krad said to her.

_My second confession of love.. in one day! This is too much to bear!_

"So, do you like **me**"

"Wait a minute! Don't you want to know what really happened in the…"

Krad put his hand to her lips. She blushed as he gently bit her neck. She flinched as he bit harder. "Stop! That hurts" she said, pushing him off her. Krad didn't look at her in confusion, nor give her any expression. She rubbed her sore neck. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you… I like Dark."

* * *

Authors Note: Really sorry for the short chapter… writers block strikes again. Also, I am making a Riku x Krad fanfic "Over and Over" so watch out for it if you wanted Riku x Krad. Final chapter to be up soon.

****

****


	6. Final

**_He's Such a Playboy!_**  
Chapter 6 Final

Humor/Romance

**_What would you do if your sister fell for a playboy? Of course, that Riku Harada's dilemma… and things start to get worse when Dark starts hitting on Riku when he's going out with Risa! And what would happen if poor Risa were to find out?_**

**Warnings:**

_m/f__ paring (sorry to yaio fans!)_

_May have some short chapters._

_Spelling mistakes may occur a lot._

_Alternative Universe (au)_

Authors Note: FINAL UP! Many thanks to every person who reviewed and helped me out! Especially to kimokimo for the plot. Really helped me out with the writers block. Thanks again! Also, thanks to all my other reviewers. On to the review thanks…

Chapter 4 – 5

Shimmering Solitude – Thanks a lot for the review! And yeah, that would be nice.

Lil-saturn-goddess – lol! Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Destiny – XD I meant "pimp", I was typing way too fast…

Angel Dream Aino – XD! Evil boot!

xO dark – Thanks for the review!

Serenity Komoshiro – Thanks for the review! Your wish is fulfilled. Oo I sound like a genie.

Kimokimo – Nope, she really meant it! Thanks again!

Kaitou Tsubasa Yasashii – Thank you for all of the reviews!

SRSWSSS – Thanks for the two reviews… and don't hate me… please. XD

Shinobi Ninja Ayane – Many thanks for the review.

Destiny – XD Yeah it is.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Finale Love Is Forever

_Did I just say that? Or did I imagine it?_ Riku thought, backing away a little from Krad. He had no emotion on his face, which scared Riku even more. She flinched as his hand came up, expecting a slap.

She opened her eyes as she felt Krad's arms around her. _Is he hugging me?_

"I've never loved you more than anyone else… so please… reconsider."

Riku tried to push him off her, but failed to. "Stop it" _I… can't breathe!_

* * *

"Where the hell is that girl" Dark said, seeming to be going around in circles.

_Won't she even hear me out!_

"Dark"

Dark turned to see Risa run toward him. "Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you! You know, if you don't treat me like a girlfriends anymore…" she said, going on, but was cut off because of Dark.

"Shut up."

Risa's eyes widened. "What"

"Don't you get it? I don't have any feelings for you. I just did it because I was bored." (Oh my. What is Risa's reaction?)

"How… how could you! I thought you cared about me" she said, repeatly hitting him. Dark flinched at every hit, trying not to scream in pain. _Holy fuck… this hurts…_

"How could you" she said, pushing him down a flight of stairs, all while crying at the same time. (Wow. She's so dramatic.)

_He was just toying with me! How could I fall for such… a playboy!_ Risa said to herself, knowing that Riku was right the entire time. (Yes, everybody that wanted her heart broken! You may laugh at her! But not too much, I still like her as a character…)

"Ouch" she said, bumping (everyone is bumping into somebody in this story…) into Daisuke.

"Risa… are you crying"

Risa held on to Daisuke's school uniform, crying. "I'm… so sorry…"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Dark regained his balance and got the dust off his pants. "Gawd, she can hit hard…" he said to himself. _Better go outside to get this off my chest…_ (Poor Dark. Going outside to see Riku HUGGED TO DEATH! XD)

Well, anyway…

* * *

_I… can't breathe!_

Riku struggled to finally get out of Krad's grip. "NO! I like Dark" she said, pushing him off her. She backed up a little, colliding (AGH! More bumping!) into Dark.

"Uh… did you…"

"Heard that, unless you meant someone else's name" he said, picking her up wedding-style.

"Hold on a sec"

Dark froze. "What"

"What about Risa"

"Oh, I already dumped her."

"You heartless.. She better not be crying right now"

_Too late for that…_ Dark thought to himself.

* * *

Authors Note: Meh… crappy endings… anyway, the sequel is comin… someday… XD I gotta edit this later… the writers block strikes…

Ja Ne, Riku


End file.
